Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 4 (Graanpoot)
'Graanpoot! Wordt wakker! We gaan op jachtpatrouille!' Graanpoot werd wakker door zijn zus' stem. 'Graanpoot!' ging zijn zusje verder. Geïrriteerd mauwde hij: 'Ja, ja, ik kom al!' Hij rekte zich uit en trippelde uit zijn hol. Zijn mentor, Schelpklauw, stond al op hem te wachten. Zijn zusjes mentor was er ook, Kleinbries de partner van Schelpklauw. 'Ben je er klaar voor?' vroeg zijn mentor. 'Ja hoor.' mauwde hij terug. Schelpklauw wenkte met zijn staart dat ze gingen. Graanpoot trippelde achter hem aan. Er stond een sterke wind vandaag op de heide, merkte hij op. Daar! Een konijn! Instinctief zakte Graanpoot in zijn sluiphouding. Hij wenkte met zijn staart naar zijn zus. Zijn zus sloop naar de ander kant van het konijn, om hem naar Graanpoot toe te drijven, zodat Graanpoot hem kon vangen. Hij zag dat Zonnepoot klaar was om te gaan. Hij maakte zich klaar. Zonnepoot sprong naar voren. Het konijn schrok en sprintte recht op Graanpoot af. Graanpoot rende naar het konijn toe. Opeens maakte het konijn een schijnbeweging, waardoor Graanpoot mis sprong.'' Konijnenstront!'' Woedend ging Graanpoot achter het konijn aan. Hij zette alles op alles. Hij kwam steeds dichterbij, toen opeens een grijze flits van rechts kwam en het konijn ving. Kleinbries! Glijdend kwam Graanpoot tot stilstand. Schelpklauw kwam aan getrippeld. 'Je had nog even moeten wachten Graanpoot.' wees hij hem erop toe. 'Ja, dat merkte ik.' bromde Graanpoot. 'Het maakt niet uit. We hebben hem alsnog.' mauwde Kleinbries. Opeens hoorde Graanpoot zijn zusje schreeuwen: 'Graanpoot, achter je!' Graanpoot draaide zich om. Hij zag dat er een haas op hem af kwam rennen. De haas was bijna bij hem. Graanpoot zakte weer in zijn sluiphouding. Toen het dier langs hem kwam, sloeg hij bliksemsnel zijn poot uit naar hem toe. De haas struikelde. Graanpoot sprong ernaartoe en gaf hem een dodelijke beet. Gelukkig. 'Mooie beweging!' complimenteerde zijn mentor. 'Bedankt!' Graanpoot pakte zijn vangst op en legde hem bij het konijn. Kleinbries, Schelpklauw, Zonnepoot en Graanpoot trippelde terug naar het kamp. Ze hadden nog twee konijnen gevangen. Graanpoot legde zijn haas op de hoop verse prooi. 'Neem die maar mee voor Zwartneus en Witbes. Die kunnen het goed gebruiken aangezien hun kittens bijna komen.' mauwde Kleinbries tegen hem. Graanpoot deed wat hem was gevraagd en trippelde naar de kraamkamer. 'Hoi!' mauwde hij. 'Hoi Graanpoot, wat kom je doen?' vroeg Witbes. 'Ik kwam jullie een lekkere, verse en door mij gevange haas brengen.' 'Oh wat lief, kom je Zwartneus?' Zwartneus gaf geen antwoord, in plaats daarvan kreunde ze alleen maar. 'Ik denk dat de kittens komen!' kreunde ze. Witbes keek Graanpoot aan. 'Snel, haal Echostam en Cederoor!' Graanpoot sprintte de kraamkamer uit. Hij ging naar het medicijnhol. 'Echostam! Zwartneus' kittens komen!' Maar hij kreeg geen antwoord. 'Echostam is naar de RivierClan en Cederoor is kruiden plukken.' hoorde Graanpoot achter hem. Het was Vederstorm, de commandant van de WindClan. 'Ik ga hem zoeken, blijf jij bij Zwartneus?' vroeg Graanpoot. Vederstorm knikte. Graanpoot zocht zijn zus. Vier ogen waren beter dan twee. 'Zonnepoot! We moeten Cederoor vinden, Zwartneus gaat bevallen!' 'Wat? Ik kom!' Samen sprintte ze het kamp uit. 'Ga jij naar de DonderClangrens?' vroeg hij aan zijn zus, 'Dan ga ik de RivierClan!' Hij sprintte richting het moeras. Als ik nu maar op tijd ben! Graanpoot was bijna bij het moeras. Eigenlijk is het wel raar dat dit stukje moeras van WindClan is. We jagen hier nooit, met de grenspatrouille is het hier altijd gedoe en het stinkt ook nog eens. Als we nou allemaal onze eigen grond terug zouden krijgen dan zou alles weer goed zijn en zouden de SchaduwClan en HemelClan weer vrede hebben. En we zijn het de HemelClan wel schuldig aangezien we ze hebben verbannen. Dat zou iedereen toch wel voor de HemelClan over hebben? Opeens merkte hij dat hij heel dichtbij de grens was met de RivierClan. Hij rook de geur van de RivierClan katten. Maar ook van HemelClan. Raar. Nu rook hij de RivierClangeur heel sterk.'' Daar! Een RivierClan krijger!'' Hij liep erop af. Het was een bruine kater die iets aan het plukken was. Rietsteel. Hij mocht niets tegen medicijnkatten doen. Die mochten gaan en staan waar ze wilden. 'Hoi Rietsteel! Weet jij misschien waar Cederoor is?' Rietsteel schrok op. 'Ehh nee sorry. Waarvoor heb je hem nodig?' 'Zwartneus gaat bevallen en Echostam is naar jullie toegegaan.' 'Echostam is net samen met de anderen naar de Maanpoel gegaan.' 'Waarom ben je dan niet meegegaan?' 'Omdat mijn neefje net is overleden.' 'Oh, het spijt me.' Toen Rietsteel net wilde weggaan vroeg Graanpoot nog: 'Wacht, Rietsteel, kan jij ons niet helpen?' Rietsteel draaide om. 'Ik zal met je meegaan.' beloofde hij. Samen renden ze naar het WindClankamp. Ze waren terug in het kamp. Rietsteel had Zwartneus geholpen met het bevallen en alles was goed gegaan. Zonnepoot had Cederoors spoor gevonden en heeft het gevolgd. Ze zei dat Cederoor het territorium had verlaten en dus waarschijnlijk naar de Maanpoel is gegaan. Zwartneus had twee katertjes gekregen. Vlekkenkit en Zaadkit. Braamhart en Zwartneus zagen er blij uit.'' Gelukkig is alles goed afgelopen! Het werd al laat. 'Ik ga maar weer eens naar mijn bed,' mauwde hij tegen zijn zus. 'Oké, ik ga ook zo. Ik blijf nog even met Zangpoot praten.' Hij groette Zangpoot ook nog en toen trippelde hij naar zijn nest. Hij krulde zich op en hij ging slapen. Midden in de nacht werd hij wakker. Hij had het erg benauwd. Ik ga maar eens even frisse lucht halen. Hij trippelde het kamp uit. ''Waar wil ik naartoe? Hij wist niet wat het was, maar zijn poten brachten hem naar het moeras. Hij zette zijn poten in de drassige grond. Opeens voelde hij zich helemaal niet meer thuis. Hij voelde zich alleen. De wind ruiste door het moeras. Het bracht een stem met zich mee. Jij hoort hier niet thuis, fluisterde het. Toen opeens stond Rietsteel voor hem. Graanpoot maakte een sprongetje van angst achteruit. 'Jeetje Rietsteel!' mauwde hij verontwaardigd, 'Je laat me wel schrikken zeg!' Maar Rietsteel zei niets terug. Zijn ogen verduisterde en hij sprak: Ooit zal er één zijn, die niet weet waar hij thuishoort. ''Graanpoot stapte achteruit. Hij was doodsbang. Opeens stonden er allemaal krijgers om hem heen. ''SterrenClan krijgers. Wat doen ze hier? Rietsteel is weg. Waar is die heen? Allemaal gedachtes gingen door zijn hoofd. Opeens vervaagde alles. Zijn hoofd kwam op rust. Maar ook de SterrenClan vervaagde. En alles werd kleiner. Waarom verlaat de SterrenClan mij? Hij voelde zich zo alleen. Een pijnscheut ging door hem heen. Toen zag hij zichzelf rennen door een granenveld, samen met een blauwgrijze kater. Hij merkte dat hij zich weer blij voelde. Maar dit is niet bij de Clans! Hij zag dat hij van boven op de Clans neer keek. En opeens was alles weg. Toen kwam Graanpoot weer bij zinnen. Hij rende zo hard als hij kon weg. Hij wilde weg hier. Hij voelde zich niet meer thuis. Hij voelde dat de grond onder zijn poten hard werd. Hij had zo ver gerend dat hij nu aan de voet van de berg was gekomen. Waarom was dit gebeurd? Volgens mij ben ik gek. Ik kan maar beter teruggaan naar het kamp. Vervolgens begon het ook nog eens te regenen. Heerlijk dit. '' Hij krulde zich op in zijn nest en begon te slapen. ''Morgen ben ik dit allemaal weer vergeten. Dit was maar een droom. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal